For A Change
by randomfandomlover130
Summary: Beijing comes home from a long day at work to find his 'twin', Chengdu, fighting wih...well, we'll leave that as a surprise. This is another roleplay based fanfic! The roleplay is on the Anime Roleplay forum ran by LittleNeko23.


**For A Change**

**Author's Note: Well…looks like here is another roleplay based fanfic for LM's (RPer of Hong Kong on the Anime Roleplay Forum) and my entertainment! I just had this random thought in my head, and I really want to use it in RP sometime soon… **

**Oh, and quick bit of information! In the roleplay, when this story was published for things change, Chengdu was pregnant with Hong Kong's baby (MPREG for the win!) and craves peanut butter constantly. I add that later in the story later, but just want to say it now just in case.**

**Beijing, Tokyo, and Chengdu all belong to me as they are my OCs. Shanghai was given to another roleplayer; however, we are in the process of transferring her back to me. I mention Hong Kong, but he's not actually in the story this time…wow, this note is too long. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Beijing had only just entered the household, arriving home from a long day at work, when he heard….was that shouting? Ugh…he <em>just <em>got home. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. Sighing, he took his business jacket off and hung it on the hook by the door before going to see what the commotion was about. Entering the room…He stop, frozen, in the door frame. He blinked several times, trying to register if what was happening before him was really happening. He couldn't help but crack a smile.

There, sitting that the kitchen table, was Beijing's annoying twin brother, Chengdu, who was currently fighting with Beijing's infant daughter, Shanghai. She sat in a high chair, her fist in her mouth as she just stared at Chengdu with her dark brown eyes. In the corner was Beijing's beloved wife, Tokyo. She stood by and watched the two, smirking and with her phone out. Obviously recording this.

"For the last time…It's GL! Come on, say it with me. GL…" Chengdu exclaimed, beyond irritated now.

"Je….Je…." Shanghai babbled with her fist still in her mouth. Chengdu sighed and closed his eyes, bringing up a hand to rub his temple in annoyance.

"Are you serious…" he muttered under his breath before opening his eyes. "Okay, we're going to try this one more time. G…L. Two letters. That's it. That's all I want you to call me. Two little letters. Can you say it? GL. G. L."

"Je….Je….Je-Je!" Shanghai suddenly exclaimed happily, taking her fist out of her mouth to wave it around. "Je-Je!"

Chengdu groaned and slumped back in his chair, his head bowed in defeat. He eventually looked up and finally noticed the other two adults…who were both trying really hard not to laugh.

"Liiiii….your daughter is defective!" Chengdu whined, dragging out Beijing's human name.

Beijing chuckled before walking over to his twin and his daughter. He picked up Shanghai, who giggled and babbled happily up at him. "She is a baby," he corrects Chengdu. "Of course she isn't going to know how to say certain things..."

"Bà!" Shanghai exclaimed up to her father, which made Chengdu raise an eyebrow.

"Sure…I think you're teaching her to do this on purpose…" Chengdu accused, crossing his arms into a pout.

"Oh, stop being a big baby," Tokyo finally spoke, having stopped recording, with her phone now put away in the pocket of her skirt. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to her husband and child. She smiled as she took Shanghai from Beijing's arms, bouncing her a little. "She will learn to call you by that name in time. Maybe. Would you like to hold her?" she asked Chengdu, rotating her body for Shanghai to look at Chengdu.

As if on cue, Shanghai reached out her arms to Chengdu. "Je-Je!" she calls pleadingly to him.

"No! Not if she keeps calling me that!" Chengdu whined, looking away from the trio. Beijing sighed before walking over to stand behind Chengdu. He placed a comforting hand on Chengdu's shoulder as he looked down at the other man. Beijing noticed how his twin was progressing with his…well…pregnancy. (Yes, Chengdu was pregnant…with Hong Kong's child. Yes, Chengdu is a man. No questions!) Anyways, Chengdu's stomach definitely now had that prominent curve to it. Probably about 4 to five months…Beijing knew Chengdu wasn't keeping track. Though, Chengdu was definitely healthy enough…save for the constant cravings for peanut butter he can't ignore…Again, no questions! (I know this is a really odd thing, but this is why it's also a roleplay based story….)

"You know, this is something you are going to have to get used to," Beijing pointed out calmly. "Children are very…unpredictable when it comes to the topic of names and so on. Who knows, your child might call you Māmā…."

"My child will be smart and call me by the name I want him or her to call me," Chengdu huffed, still pouting. Beijing felt a bit of anger at that develop in him, but he quickly squelched it. He knew it was no use getting angry at Chengdu. Of course, Tokyo…

"You say that is as if you are accusing our child of not being smart, GL-san," Tokyo said dangerously, holding Shanghai a bit more protectively.

"Maybe I am-"

"Let's…" Beijing intervened, "not start arguments please. I just only got home, and I was sort of hoping to spend a relaxing evening with my family. Speaking of which…" He focused his attention solely on Chengdu again. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Leon?"

There was no response. Beijing sighed before squeezing Chengdu's shoulder. "What was the fight about this time?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Chengdu mumbled, looking away. "Can I stay here for the night?"

"Fine…" Beijing answered before Tokyo could. He gave her a pleading look, making her sigh and nod.

"Alright," Tokyo said. "But…only if you hold Ming." She holds the child out to Chengdu. He turned to look at Shanghai before finally complying with a nod. He got into a better position before taking the baby into his arms and sitting her on his lap.

Shanghai gurgled happily up at him, her face shining in innocent baby happiness. "Je-Je!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, Je-Je…" Chengdu rolled his eyes, though a smile was now evident on his lips. Tokyo, despite herself, smiled as well. She giggled before sitting down at the table with the two, watching to make sure everything was fine.

Beijing chuckled before leaving the room. He took out his phone and dialed Hong Kong's number, knowing that the other city was probably worrying as to where his fiancée ran off to. As he talked to Hong Kong, he assured him that everything was fine. Because, really, everything was fine for a change.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick note: <strong>**Bà, in Chinese, means Dad or Daddy while** **Māmā means Mom or Mommy. **


End file.
